Les fiches de Fullmetal Alchemist
by galilab
Summary: les détails les plus délirants sur nos héros tant adorés!
1. avant propos

**FICHES PERSONNELLES DES HEROS DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Bonjour à tous!

ceci est un délire qui a pour but de réaliser de fausses fiches d'identités des différents personnages du manga que nous apprécions tant. ATTENTION, les infos que je donne ne sont donc pas forcément exactes!

S'il y a des inexactitudes graves, cependant, prière de me le dire quand même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

GALILAB


	2. fiche d'Edward Elric

**FICHES PERSONNELLES DES HEROS DE FMA**

1) Edward Elric

_âge:_ 16 ans (je sais, il ne les fait pas...)

_taille:_ secret défense, et sujet délicat!! (mais inférieure à 1,60m...)

_poids_: avec automails: 50k, sans: 45g

_signes particuliers_: cheveux longs blonds, tresse, yeux bleus, taille "poids plume".

_occupation professionnelle: _alchimiste d'état

_passe temps_: courir après une pierre introuvable, se faire démolir/réparer l'automail, occasionellement sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, complexer à propos de sa taille

_talent particulier_: démolir le décor tout autour de lui, se faire tabasser à longueur de journée, faire une bonne cible pour clé à molette, réduire à néant un automail fraîchement réparé, piquer des crises de nerfs quand on parle de taille et de croissance retardataire.

_surnoms_: Fullmetal, ed', nabot, razibus, le nain, razmoket, petiot, avorton, minus, miniature, petit, riquiqui...

_aime bien_: faire l'intéressant, être admiré, n'en faire qu'à sa tête, faire bisquer Winry

_n'aime pas_: le lait, s'ennuyer, tomber sur une impasse, se faire casser par Roy Mustang, devoir appeller Winry pour se faire réparer, se retrouver seul avec le commandant Amstrong.

_comme cadeau_: une paire de chaussures à semelles compensées (30cm d'épaisseur)


	3. fiche d'Alphonse Elric

2) Alphonse Elric

_âge:_14 ans (mais il faut être bien informé pour s'en douter)

_taille_: 3,20m (comme quoi, être scellé dans une armure n'a pas que des désavantages...)

_poids_: toute l'armure: dans les 200kg, la partie avec le sceau de sang: 20g.

_signes particuliers_: est une des rares armures vides parlantes et ambulantes. (ça vous suffit comme particularité?)

_occupation professionnelle:_ garde du corps/babysitter d'un alchimiste d'état

_passe temps:_ accompagner son frangin dans sa quête délirante, ramasser des chatons égarés, sympathiser avec les méchants, se faire entuber par tous ce qui bouge, vole, coule (dans le cas de la Sloth de l'anime), pleurnicher sur son sort et coller des pains à tout ce qui bouge, empêcher son frère de tabasser la moitié de la population qui a prononçé le mot "petit", s'ensabler.

_talent particulier:_ rétamer son frère au corps à corps, croire tout et n'importe quoi tant que c'est dit par un méchant manipulateur, se faire prendre pour son frère, planquer des chatons dans les défauts de son armure, se prendre la tête grave pour une remarque débile lâchée par un boucher psychopathe jusqu'à croire au complot international contre lui puis dire l'auréole vissée au casque "tu rigoles, je serai bien incapable de t'en vouloir pour ça", rouler des mécaniques.

_surnom:_ Al, frérot, fullmetal alchemist (et même que ça rend Ed MA-LA-DE), le balaise en armure, le gros en armure, la pierre philosophale...

_aime bien:_ avoir le dessus sur son frère, quand le monde il est gentil et plein de fleurs roses avec des bisounours qui gambadent, se huiler les articulations

_n'aime pas:_ qu'on mette en doute son identité, que son maître lui promette "la correction du siècle que tu va morfler ta race, petite raclure d'élève désobéissant"

_comme cadeau:_ un beau corps tout neuf


	4. fiche de Roy Mustang

3) Roy Mustang

_âge:_ 29 ans

* * *

_taille:_1,90m

* * *

_poids:_ 79kg

* * *

_signe particulier:_ cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, allure virile, sourire ravageur, regard de braise... (en un mot: il se la joue graaaaaaaaave)

* * *

_occupation professionelle:_ alchimiste d'état, colonel ambitieux, préposé à l'allumage de cigares

* * *

_passe temps:_ chercher à devenir généralissime à la place du généralissime, dragouiller à tout va, faire de l'esbrouffe devant sa subordonnée, exaspérer un certain blondinet verticalement concentré, briser le coeur de son sous lieutenant en lui ruinant ses petites affaires sentimentales, se plaindre qu'on lui donne trop de boulot, cramer un ou deux terroriste à l'occasion

* * *

_talent particulier:_ mention "félicitations de jury" à l'épreuve de qui fera le plus vite perdre son sang froid à Ed, avoir toujours l'air en mission secrête, emballer les jolies filles, faire en sorte qu'on en sache pas ce qu'il pense, se mettre sa subordonnée unique et préférée à dos, démolir les téléphones.

* * *

_surnom:_ Colonel mustang, Flame alchemist, le colonel, royounet (pour les dames), l'autre arriviste de mes deux (pour ses supérieurs)

* * *

_aime bien_: briller devant Riza, qu'on le félicite, les jolies filles, faire chier un certain alchimiste de métal...

* * *

_n'aime pas:_ se faire traiter d'impuissant (aargh! l'insulte ultime), qu'on mette en doute le fait qu'il est un sex-symbol, se faire rembarrer, qu'un lieutenant-colonel de sa connaissance lui fasse part de ses projets matrimoniaux

* * *

_comme cadeau:_ au choix: le poste de Générallisime ou Riza en bikini. (le plus suceptible d'arriver n'étant pas celui qu'on croit) 


	5. fiche de Winry Rockbell

4)Fiche de Winry Rockbell

_âge: _16 ans, à peu près

* * *

_taille:_1m65

* * *

_poids:_ **BLONK** le rédacteur s'étant pris un coup de clé anglaise, il est incapable de répondre à cette question

* * *

_signe particulier:_ cheveux long blond, noués en queue de cheval, yeux bleux, a toujours une trousse à outil sur elle, a des étoiles dans les yeux quand on prononce le mot "automail"

* * *

_occupation professionelle:_ spécialiste en chirurgie prothétique mention bidouillage d'automail, réparatrice attitrée du Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

_passe temps:_ tripoter des mécanismes, tomber en pâmoison devant les restes désarticulés de l'automail d'Ed, casser la gueule dudit Ed, réparer en râlant l'autmail susmentionné, se faire du mouron, servir d'otage à Maes hughes, décortiquer les affaires d'Ed.

* * *

_talent particulier:_ tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à la mécanique, compétence particulière pour le lancer de clé anglaise et le double matraquage à la clé à molette, transformer Ed en bouillie sanguinolente, pleurer pour cristalliser la tonalité tragique du moment.

* * *

_surnoms:_ la petite copine d'Ed, la fana de mécanique

* * *

_aime bien:_ passer sa journée (et sa nuit) à tripoter un amas de ferraille, perfectionner ses techniques, Ed (non, je ne suis pas du tout un maniaque de l'Edxwin)

* * *

_n'aime pas:_ que Ed revienne l'automail en lambeau et la carcasse pareille, qu'on esquive ses coups de clés à molettes, rater un truc dans son agencement mécanique.

* * *

_comme cadeau_: une trousse à outil dernier modèle, la promesse formelle d'Ed de ne plus jamais rien faire de dangereux (on y croit) 


	6. fiche de Riza Hawkeye

5) fiche de Riza Hawkeye

_âge_: 27 ans

* * *

_taille:_1,70m

* * *

_poids_: avec armes: 80kg, sans: 65

* * *

_signe particulier:_ cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, a toujours une arme sur elle, ne quitte pas d'une semelle le colonel Mustang, est une des rares personnes sur terre capable de le déstabiliser

* * *

_occupation professionnelle:_ lieutenant dans l'armée, assistante/babysitter du colonel, tireuse d'élite

* * *

_passe temps_: dresser (à la dure) son chien et le colonel, le stand de tir, travailler d'arrache pied pour soutenir son colonel.

* * *

_talent particulier_: le maniement d'armes à feu, le close combat, le dressage, faire redescendre le colonel sur terre, descendre (tout court) les ennemis dudit colonel, se faire respecter (un magnum et un beretta, ça en impose.)

* * *

_surnoms:_ lieutenant

* * *

_aime bien:_ quand son colonel bosse bien gentiment, quand elle peut se poser deux secondes, quand son chien obéit sagement, Roy (oui je suis aussi un fana du Royai)

* * *

_n'aime pas_: rater sa cible (ça remet sa vie en question), voir le colonel en draguer une autre, voir le colonel en difficulté, qu'un mangaka indiscret révèle qu'elle rêve de son supérieur toute les nuit.

* * *

_comme cadeau_: une robe de mariée avec holsters inclus. 


	7. fiche d'Alex Louis Armstrong

6)Fiche d'Alex Louis Armstrong

_âge:_ 37 ans

* * *

_taille:_ 2m50

* * *

_poids_: 120kg

* * *

_signe particulier:_ petite mêche blonde, moustache blonde, yeux bleus, musculature inhumaine, petit penchant pour l'exhibitionisme, parle tous les trois mots de "la fierté de la famille Armstrong"

* * *

_occupation professionnelle:_ Commandant dans l'armée, Alchimiste d'état, garde du corps occasionnel du Fullmetal ou de King Bradley

* * *

_passe temps:_ exhiber son impresionnante musculature, rouler des mécaniques, parler de sa famille, avoir les larmes aux yeux, démolir la moitié d'une ville à lui tout seul, broyer les côtes de ceux qu'il apprécie, chercher un petit copain à sa soeur

* * *

_talent particulier:_ alchimie artistique de premier ordre, incarnation de l'expression "grande brute au coeur d'or", faire fuir Ed en deux temps trois mouvement (il lui suffit d'ouvrir les bras), être aussi discret qu'Al dans un magasin de miniatures en cristal, a quoi qu'on en dise une grande finesse d'esprit

* * *

_surnoms:_ le commandant, Alexander (pour sa mère), l'alchimiste aux bras puissant, le gros balaize

* * *

_aime bien:_ les fleurs et les petits zoziaux (le pire c'est que c'est sûrement vrai), se bagarrer comme un fou, monter sa musculature, parler de sa famille, rappeller à Ed que c'est qu'un gosse

* * *

_n'aime pas:_ les guerres stupides, les finasseries politiques qui font qu'il doit taper sur ses amis, que l'on critique sa famille.

* * *

_en cadeau:_ une inscription au championnat du monde de culturisme. 


	8. fiche de Maes Hughes

7)fiche de Maes Hughes

_âge:_ 30 ans 

_taille:_1,83m

_poids: _82kg 

_signe particulier:_ cheveux noirs, yeux dorés, barbe, lunettes, a 3-4 couteaux planqués sur sa personne, adore sa fille, a 987654321 photos d'elle sur lui en permanence, est l'une des rares personnes capables d'énerver Roy

_occupation professionnelle:_ Lieutenant colonel dans l'armée, soutien de Roy Mustang

_passe temps:_ parler de sa famille à Roy pendant 3h au téléphone, penser à sa fille, sa femme, plonger son nez dans des complots trop horribles pour être imaginées, kidnappe des jeunes filles pour les emmener à l'anniversaire de sa fille.

_talent particulier:_ lancer le couteau comme un dieu (comment avez vous deviné que c'est mon personnage favori?), exaspérer Roy et Ed, tout comprendre beaucoup trop tôt et ne rien dire à personne, mourir en héros (sniiiiif), devenir complêtement gâteux en pensant à sa fille.

_surnom:_ lieutenant colonel, papounet d'amour (pour Elycia)

_aime bien:_ enquiquiner Roy à propos de sa vie sentimentale et Ed à propos de Winry, ELYCIAAAAAAAAAAA, sa femme, qu'on trouve sa fille mignonne.

_n'aime pas:_ quand c'est au tour de sa femme de porter Elycia

_en cadeau:_ une fête nationale le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille.


	9. fiche d'Izumi Curtis

8)Fiche d'Izumi Curtis

_âge:_ 32 ans

_taille_: 1,66m

_poids:_ 46kg (quand on a tout le bas-ventre vide...)

_signes particuliers:_ longs cheveux noirs, tatouage sur la clavicule, maladie étrange (vomit du sang), est accompagnée par un clone de Manny le mamouth en permanence

_occupation professionelle:_ "humble femme au foyer", accessoirement professeur d'alchimie hors normes, latteuse de nains blonds et d'armures ambulantes professionelle

_passe temps:_ faire subir mort et passion à ses élèves, roucouler avec son mari, tabasser tout ce qui ne se retire pas assez vite de son chemin, cultiver une haine sanguinaire pour tout ce qui porte un uniforme militaire, abandonner des enfants sur une île déserte habitée par un psychopathe lycantrophe

_talent particulier:_ créer des entraînements sauce "apocalypse now,l'anéantissement de l'Edward Elric, la menace de mort violente, douloureuse et prolongée, la distribution de pralines à grande échelle, l'affûtage de couteaux, le lancer de hachoirs, l'alchimie, les coups de gueule, provoquer une peur primal chez les élèves qu'elle traumatise, le tricot (comment ça "y'a un problême?)

_surnoms:_ maître, professeur, mon petit sucre d'amour (réservé EXCLUSIVEMENT à Sigu Curtis), grognasse (n'est jamais appellée ainsi deux fois de suite par la même personne, pour cause de mâchoire démolie)

_aime bien:_ l'entraînement à la dure, son mari, la volonté chez les jeunes

_n'aime pas:_ l'armée (**GREUUAAAARGH OU SONT CES ASSASSINS EN NOIRS QUE JE LEUR FASSE CRACHER LEURS TRIPES A COUP DE POMPES DANS LE C...**)

_en cadeau:_ la démobilisation générale


	10. fiche d'Envy

9) fiche d'Envy

_âge:_ Dans les 400 ans, mais se donne des airs de teenagers (c'est qu'il est coquet le petit)

_taille:_ variable (oui je sais, vous êtes bien avançés avec ça.) mais toujours plus grand qu'Edward.

_poids_: variable.

_signe particulier:_ change d'apparence comme de chemise, mentalité de psychopathe fini, sous sa forme "préférée" a des cheveux noirs coiffés genre parasol de plage, une tendance avérée pour le meurtre de sang froid

_occupation professionelle:_ méchant de service, homonculus au service du mââââââââââl

_passe temps:_ tuer des gens, haïr sauvagement et sans retenue un certain Hohenheim le Lumineux, tenter de retenir ses velléités d'anéantissement de la gent Elric de ce bas monde, tuer les gens, se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas (à savoir quelqu'un de fréquentable sans danger pour son intégrité physique.)

_talent particulier:_ le lattage en bonne et due forme d'Ed (forcément, 400 ans de pratique d'arts martiaux...), le rire sadique de psychopathe ayant définitivement disjoncté, semer la zizanie, la peine, la colère qui engendre la peur qui engendre la haine qui engendre la souffrance mais tu dois te fortifier l'âme jeune padawan (oups... je m'égare), le déguisement, le meurtre de nains blondinets munis d'un automail en panne, le déguisement en dragon, le parricide

_surnom:_ le taré, l'invincible monstre d'envie, laideron

_aime bien:_ tuer des gens

_n'aime pas:_ se battre, ça fait mal.

_en cadeau:_ Hohenheim le lumineux, Ed' et Al' ligotés pieds et poings (tranchés et cicatrisés, comme ça plus d'alchimie) liés, avec une lime à ongle aiguisée et une cuillère à soupe à portée de main... Ecorchage vif et énucléation au menu!


	11. fiche de Lust

10)Fiche de Lust

_âge: _dans les 200 ans

_taille: _1,70m

_poids:_ 67kg

_signe particuliers_: tatouage d'ouroboros sur la poitrine (qu'elle a avantageuse, d'ailleurs), mensurations voluptueuses, cheveux noirs de jais, grand sourire un brin pervers, doigts à rallonges, toujours accompagnée d'une boule de graisse au Q.I de 1,2.

_occupation professionelle:_ Homonculus, playmate à temps partiel (mais ça c'est pas officiel)

_passe temps:_ chercher la pierre philosophale, critiquer le genre humain, jouer avec le coeur de sous lieutenants fumeurs en mal d'amour, se faire materner par la boule de gras précédemment citée, changer de camp.

_talent particulier:_ faire perdre la tête à tout mâle dans l'assistance, la trépanation sans anesthésie ni permission du patient, le sourire qui tue.

_surnom:_ lance ultime, la vieille (cf Greed)

_aime bien:_ que les plans se déroulent comme prévu, Gluttony.

_n'aime pas:_ qu'on se mêle de ses oignons, être manipulée.

_en cadeau:_ un kit de manucure (c'est que ça esquinte les ongles, à la longue!)


	12. fiche de Greed

11) Fiche de Greed

_âge:_ 300 ans

_taille:_ 1,90m

_poids_: 90kg

_signe particulier:_ tatouage d'ouroboros sur la main gauche, lunettes noires, a la peau dure, les dents pointues. Traîne avec une bande de chimères.

_occupation professionelle:_ homonculus rénégat

_passe temps:_ vouloir tout et n'importe quoi, se faire tabasser sans aucun effet, se faire enfermer pendant 140 ans, démonter la gueule de "gamins capricieux", se faire tuer, dire "même pas mal", rechercher la vie éternelle.

_talent particulier: _le close combat, l'aggression de vieilles dames, l'enlèvement d'armures vides, se faire percer à jour (hahaha quel humour... Ben si! percer à jour: Ed comprend son point faible et le transperce... Non? bon ben tant pis.), énerver Envy

_surnom:_ Mr Greed, le bouclier invincible

_aime bien:_ avoir ce qu'il désire, la liberté, les bons combats

_n'aime pas:_ se faire enfermer, qu'on n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, que ses hommes se fasse massacrer

_en cadeau:_ tout ce que le monde peut offrir (rien que ça!)


	13. fiche de Gluttonny

12)fiche de Gluttonny

_âge:_ dans les 300 ans

_taille:_ 1,81m

_poids_: 396kg

_signe particulier:_ chauve, bedaine proéminente, Q.I déficient, passe son temps à manger, accompagné par miss Univers la plupart du temps.

_occupation professionelle:_ mascotte de la "Homonculus Bad Guy's Team"

_passe temps:_ Tout manger. Mais quand je dis tout c'est tout: murs, vieux prètres libidineux, armures ambulantes, aubergistes, pierre philosophale (attention: l'abus de décomposition alchimique peut nuire à l'hygiène dentaire), vieilles alchimistes réincarnées...

_talent particulier:_ manger, coller des baffes, parler comme un gosse de trois ans et demi, pleurnicher à cause de la perte de sa camarade de jeux, ne pas s'essuyer la bouche après avoir dévoré un gusse ou deux, baver partout

_surnom:_ mâchoire ultime, la boule de graisse, le tas de gras, le gros... (un peu répétitif, je sais, mais quand il ne s'agit pas de comploter des plans machiavéliques les homonculus n'ont aucune imagination.)

_aime bien:_ Lust, MANGER

_n'aime pas: _les régimes, l'alimentation équilibrée (des légumes, pouah)

_en cadeau:_ le produit de toutes les chaînes de fast food au monde. (en voilà un défi!)


	14. fiche de King Bradley

14) fiche de King Bradley

_âge:_ 60 ans (c'est le petit jeunot de la famille... Que c'est émouvant!!)

_taille:_ 1,85m

_poids:_ 76kg

_signe particulier:_ borgne, cheveux noirs, petite moustache noire, se ballade 24h/24 en uniforme, a toujours au moins une épée sur lui, passe de la tête de petit vieillard débonnaire à celle d'un remake de Jack l'éventreur. Avec le brouillard en option.

_occupation professionnelle:_ petit dernier de l'organisation méchante, président d'Amestris, membre des forces d'assauts, occasionellement père de famille modèle.

_passe temps:_ coller au train du Fullmetal, diriger un pays vers la ruine totale, comploter, aiguiser ses épées (il en a 5, ça fait passer les temps!), acheter des trains électriques pour son fils adoptif ("j'te jure, il me coûte des fortunes ce petit mioche!!") et des melons pour Edward (aucun rapport, je sais)

_talent particulier: _transformer les personnes en face en hachis parmentier, manier 5 épées à la fois (on se demande comment il fait), arriver quand on ne l'attend pas, le regard qui tue (au sens propre du terme)

_surnoms:_ Wrath, générallissime, beau papa (réservé à son fils sous peine de déchiquetage prématuré et prémédité), papy.

_aime bien:_ sentir sa lame pénétrer profond dans les viscères des gens, écouter le bruit de succion qu'elle fait en coulissant dans la plaie béante, hahahahahahahahahahaaaaargh... (pardon, je suis un peu parti en live sur ce coup là!

_n'aime pas: _les adversaires immortels, à la longue c'est lassant de les tuer.

_en cadeau:_ une sixième épée (quand à savoir où il se la mettra, c'est ses oignons.)


End file.
